Yo soy tu maestro
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Yukine esta preocupado de que su cuerpo reaccione pervertidamente, teme herir a Yato y preocupar a todos de nuevo y entonces aparece Aizen, un nuevo Dios dispuesto a enseñarle a controlar ese tipo de pensamiento y el como aliviar su cuerpo sin "caer en la tentación"...de una forma un poco demasiado intima para el gusto de Yato. [Yaoi/YatoxYukine]
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Yukine nuevamente salió del cuarto sigilosamente muy entrada la noche, a pesar de su gran temor a la oscuridad no podría estar tranquilo en un cuarto a solas con su maestro, aunque más temía quedarse solo en una habitación.

Estaba en esa edad.

En plena adolescencia.

Con 14 años, cuando sus pensamientos sobre estar muerto, ser un shinki y las batallas dejaron su mente, cuando una etapa de mediana paz y calma los rodeaba, por fin, a todos, se dio cuenta de lo inmaduro que era, su mente y alma habían madurado, de eso no había duda, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un adolescente, teniendo deseos y reacciones involuntarias, y temía a ese lado de él, temía no poder controlar su mente y herir a Yato de nuevo, justo cuando todos lo alababan por ser un shinki bendito, justo cuando Yato por fin estaba alcanzando la fama que siempre quiso luego de superar su pasado, justo cuando todo estaba en calma, el nuevamente podría traerles serios problemas, y eso era lo que más temía.

Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada cuando una chica con falda demasiado corta pasó a su lado, él no quería caer en la tentación de nuevo, contaminarse y de paso herir a su maestro, preocupando a todos…de nuevo.

— Sólo quiero ser un buen shinki— Susurro a si mismo— Estos pensamientos deben parar—

Sólo quería mantener la paz, no decepcionar a nadie y poder madurar, pero su cuerpo estancado a los 14 años se lo impedía.

— Yo puedo ayudarte con eso— Una voz profunda susurro.

Yukine ya estaba con sus dedos juntos listo para crear una frontera en caso de que fuera un enemigo, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre apuesto, alrededor de los veinte años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, no le costó nada reconocer el aura poderosa alrededor del extraño.

Era un Dios.

Lo malo era que no sabía si era un enemigo o aliado, pero algo en el sujeto lo hizo bajar la guardia, a penas su mente quedo en blanco todas las preocupaciones salieron de su cuerpo, la sensación fue placentera pero breve, apenas tuvo control de su cuerpo sacudió la cabeza y dio un salto hacia atrás, lejos del extraño.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Quién eres?!—

— Sólo quiero ayudarte—

— ¿De qué hablas?—

— Tu cuerpo…. ¿Está caliente verdad?—

Yukine no pudo evitar sonrojarse y titubear.

— N-No sé de qué habla—Avergonzado de que alguien más supiera lo inmaduro que era desvió la mirada lejos del extraño, sin darse cuenta que estaba delatándose.

— Es normal—La voz se hizo suave y persuasiva, y Yukine volvió a mirar al extraño, casi desesperadamente buscando palabras de consuelo.

— ¿Normal?—

El extraño sonrió con simpatía y Yukine nuevamente bajo la guardia, pero esta vez no completamente.

— No importa si eres un shinki, si eres bendito, si es hombre o mujer o cuanta edad tengas, es completamente normal no poder controlar ciertas reacciones del cuerpo y los pensamientos, no debes sentirte mal por ellos—

Yukine frunció las cejas.

—P-Pero hace tiempo…. C-cuando pensé así por Hiyori, Yato resulto herido…—No sabía porque estaba revelando eso a un extraño, pero el sujeto le daba una confianza que normalmente no tendría.

— Eso es porque esos pensamientos no era involuntarios, porque más que pensamiento intentaste actuar según ellos y porque iban hacia un humano—

— ¿Uh?—

— Seguramente Yato te lo dijo ¿Verdad? Los dioses tienen libertad de hacer lo que quieran, incluso matar—

Yukine nuevamente estaba en guardia.

_"¿Está refiriéndose a Yato?"_

Pero el desconocido continúo:

— Y si pueden hacer algo tan bajo como matar ¿Crees que no pueden pensar cosas impuras e incluso realizarlas?—

Yukine tardo unos minutos en entender a lo que iba al extraño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero luego volvió a procesar la frase.

— Bueno, esa suerte la tienen los dioses, yo soy un shinki—

— Correcto— El hombre sonrió con una pizca de coquetería— y cuando un shinki enfoca ese tipo de pensamientos hacía un dios…nadie sale lastimado—

Yukine bajo la guardia completamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

— Acompáñame, te daré más detalles y te ayudare a aliviarte—

— ¿Uh?... alivi...¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un hombre!—

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres de mente cerrada? ¿No crees en que existe amor y placer más allá del género?—

— Ese no es problema ¡No iré contigo! —

El extraño suspiro.

— Soy Aizen, el Dios del amor y la lujuria, sólo quiero ayudarte, llegue a ti porque tus sentimientos contra lujuria me molestaban, es como si no creyeras en mí y no puedo permitir eso, déjame enseñarte que el placer puede aliviar tu cuerpo y alma, y así podrás estar en condiciones de realizar un buen trabajo sin pensamientos impuros de por medio—

— Pero…—

— ¿Me temes? No te obligare a nada y definitivamente no te violare, si es eso lo que estás pensando, sólo quiero que pongas en orden tus pensamientos, te enseñare como controlarlos, como pensar para evitar preocuparte…. —

Yukine seguía sin ser convencido y Aizen suspiro.

— ¿A qué temes más….a venir conmigo o a dañar a tu amo?— El extraño lo miro, nuevamente con ojos gentiles pero seductores, y le dio una sonrisa compresiva— Te lo prometo, si te sientes incomodo puedes irte cuando quieras, soy un Dios de palabra—

Yukine asintió y lo siguió manteniéndose atento, confiaría en él por ahora, pero no bajaría su guardia frente a este extraño Dios.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yato y Yukine, el mayor se encontraba mirando el futon vacío de su shinki, froto su nuca ya que había estado a punto de salir a buscarlo al sentir a su shinki preocupado, pero luego este se notaba relajado así que prefirió no intervenir, si Yukine no necesitaba su ayuda él prefería no meterse y darle su espacio, después de todo Yukine odiaba que Yato se preocupará por él y Yato no quería ser odiado.

Tragándose su preocupación se acomodó intentando dormir un poco.

_"Yukine...espero que esto signifique que estas superando tu miedo a la oscuridad..."_

* * *

_Se que el prologo es extraño pero denle una oportunidad, re-vi noragami como por quinta vez y se me vino esto a la mente, espero poder desarrollarlo correctamente, no se preocupen, quiero mantener a Yukine virgen para Yato... no planeo hacerlo muy largo, sólo estoy escribiendo para poder volver a mi ritmo y poder continuar mi fic de free, pero espero que me apoyen en esta idea._


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 1**

Hiyori pestañeo viendo a un deprimido Yato y un sonriente Yukine, se acercó a Kofuku y Daikoku lo más sigilosamente posible.

— ¿Qué les paso esta vez?—

— Quien sabe…. Yato no quiere hablar, espero que Yukine no haya hecho nada malo de nuevo—

—No me gustaría pensarlo…. Habrá que esperar que Yato hable— Daikoku iba a decir algo más pero se calló rápidamente.

— Pero no creo que sea algo malo…si Yukine-kun está feliz—Hiyori había visto el gran cambio de Yukine, desde su primer día como Shinki hasta el día de hoy, y algo le decía que si Yukine estaba feliz de una u otra forma estaba relacionado con Yato, no sabía cómo los demás lo pasaban por alto, pero la vida de Yukine se reducía en mantener a Yato sano y feliz, a veces podía contestar con dureza pero detrás de eso siempre había una buena acción hacia el Dios de ojos azules.

—Yukine ha estado saliendo muy a menudo de noche— Dijo Daikoku susurrando como Yato ni Yukine escucharan— Yo tampoco creo que sea algo malo, las otras noches parecía que algo le preocupa…. Pero hoy llego muy contento y lleno de energía para ayudar — Daikoku miro a Yato, el cual estaba en una esquina casi hecho un ovillo con varios signos de tristeza sobre él— Hiyori, tal vez puedas hacer que Yato te cuente que lo deprime—

Hiyori asintió.

— Entiendo, déjenmelo a mí—

Mientras Daikoku se inventaba una tarea para que Yukine fuera dentro de la casa, Hiyori se acercó a Yato.

— Yato ¿Qué paso? Te ves deprimido—

Yato la miro, con obvias ganas de contener un llanto exagerado y negó rápidamente mirando dentro de la casa.

— ¿No quieres Yukine escuche?— Yato hizo un sonido de confirmación mientras con una cara muy comida apretaba sus labios intentando no romper a llorar— Entiendo, entonces vamos a pasear y me puedes contar lo que pasa, así puedo hablar con Yukine-kun después—

Yukine termino de guardar las cajas que Daikoku le había pedido y suspiro, Yato estaba extraño hoy, posiblemente se había dado cuenta de que paso muchas horas afuera, los recuerdos de Aizen lo hicieron sonrojar, pero se alegró de no sentir incomodidad o preocupación, tal y como el extraño Dios había prometido su mente estaba en excelentes condiciones para cualquier cosa, y su ánimo no se quedaba atrás, volvió a suspirar al recordar a Yato en una esquina sollozando.

"_¿Porque que mi Dios es tan problemático? Debería estar feliz de ver que estoy en forma"_

Frunció las cejas y decidido salió a hablar con Yato, pero este ya no se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde fue?—

— ¿A quién buscas? Hiyori y Yato salieron un momento— Daikoku, quien se encontraba barriendo, le informo.

— ¿Y me dejaron atrás? — Yukine frunció el ceño enojado.

— En realidad Yato está preocupado por algo y Hiyori quiere intentar sacar el tema, no podían llevarte ¿Verdad?— Le dio una mirada de sabiduría sonriendo de medio lado.

Yukine pensó en dar una mentira pero al final bajo la vista dándose por vencido.

— Yato se preocupa demasiado—

— Eres su shinki—

— Me trata como un niño—

— Lo eres para él—Esto molesto a Yukine.

— ¡Quiero que confié en mí!—

Daikoku suspiro, dejo la escoba a un lado y lo miro.

— El confía en ti, pero quiere que tú también confíes en él—

Yukine no dijo nada por un momento, luego paso una mano por su nuca intentando ocultar su sonrojo

— Confió en él, porque cree que me esfuerzo tanto…—

Daikoku lo miro un poco sorprendido y luego se puso a reír.

— A mí no me deberías decir eso ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo y se lo dices?—

— ¡No lo haré! A penas le digo un pequeño halago se pone pegajoso, volveré a trabajar... —y dio medio vuelta.

Daikoku sólo se rio aún más, incapaz de decirle que todos sabían que en el fondo le gustaba ser mimado por Yato.

* * *

Yato y Hiyori caminaron hasta un parque y se sentaron a los pies de unos árboles.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué paso está vez?—

Yato se quebró y se puso a llorar de esa forma exagerada y cómica como solo él podía hacerlo, abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¡Yukine me está engañando!—

Hiyori pestañeo confundida.

— ¿Uh?—

— Que Yukine me está engañando—

Hiyori sacudió la cabeza.

— Si, si escuche, pero estás hablando como un marido que descubre que su esposa es infiel— Dijo a broma.

Yato la miro unos segundos en silencio, y luego volvió a llorar.

— El sale a menudo en las noches, creía que estaba intentando superar su miedo a la oscuridad, pero siempre son por lapsos cortos, una hora a lo más dos, y ayer no volvió por más de cinco horas, y cuando lo hizo se había duchado...—

Hiyori escucho todo con atención pero no pudo evitar sus pensamientos.

"_No negó cuando le dije que estaba hablando como un marido"_

— Bueno…tal vez se quedó en casa de un amigo—

—Tenjin no lo vio, Tomone no lo vio, y estoy seguro que tampoco fue con Kazuma—

— Mmmm… tal vez algún amigo que Yato no conoce—Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Yato volvió a echarse a llorar.

— ¿Y si está saliendo a citas, teniendo aventuras a espaldas de su amo? —

— Imposible, imposible, si él hubiera hecho algo lo sabrías ¿Verdad?—

Yato irguió su tronco de pronto, dejando de abrazar sus rodillas y la miro.

— Tienes razón—

Hiyori se puso a reír.

— No habías pensado en eso…. ¿Y si le preguntas donde estuvo? —

Yato volvió a abrazar sus rodillas pero ahora con una expresión sería en su rostro.

— Yukine odia cuando le hago demasiadas preguntas, siente que lo estoy tratando como un niño o que no confió en él, así que quiero evitar que se enoje… —

— Realmente quieres a Yukine ¿Verdad?— Hiyori solo sonrió cuando vio el rostro un poco avergonzado de Yato.

— Es primera vez que tengo un shinki que se preocupa tanto por mí, cada día se entrena y se esfuerza por mejorar, y sé que siempre está preocupado de que vaya a tomar a otro shinki y lo deje de lado—

— ¡¿Quieres otro shinki?!— Hiyori grito sorprendida

— ¡No quiero! Pero él se preocupa demasiado por todo, las habilidades de Yukine son difíciles de encontrar, puedo hacer todo tipo de trabajo sólo con él…además…—

— ¿Además?—

— Su cuerpo esta en esa edad…—

— ¿Esas edad?— Hiyori pensó un momento— ¿14 años verdad? ¿Qué tiene esa edad? Creí que él ya había rectificado su camino—

Yato suspiro.

— Eres demasiado inocente, Hiyori—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Olvido, mejor volvamos— Yato se levantó y sacudió el pasto en su ropa— Yukine se enojara si no me ve ayudar en algo—

Hiyori rio de nuevo.

— En serio, hablas como un marido controlado—

Yato nuevamente la miro y luego volvió a ver el camino.

— De todos modos vamos rápido— Y comenzó a andar.

Hiyori pestañeo un rato sin moverse de su sitio.

"_¡De nuevo no lo negó!"_

* * *

Yukine termino su trabajo enfadado, Yato había desaparecido y nuevamente no ayudo en nada, justo cuando estaba a punto de maldecir y pedirle permiso a Daikoku para ir a buscarlo, escucho su nombre ser gritado, miro hacia adelante y se sorprendió de ver a Aizen a pocos metros de la tienda, con un movimiento de mano llamándolo.

— Ah ¡Espere un minuto!— Se quitó el delantal y se giró para buscar a Daikoku o Kofuku.

Ambos estaban en la sala y se sorprendieron al verlo agitado.

— Uh… ya termine mi parte, tengo que salir un momento ¿Puedo hacerlo? —

— Claro ¿Iras a buscar a Yato?— Daikoku rió un momento pero luego se calló al ver que Yukine no confirmaba la pregunto.

— No, iré a hablar con un….amigo—No paso de ser percibido el sonrojo de Yukine— Me retiro—

Kofuku dio una sonrisa tonta mientras sorbía una tosa de té.

— Más que amigo parece como si fuera a ver a un novio…. Aunque si no dijo amiga…. ¿Es un hombre?—

Daikoku se levantó rápidamente intentando ver el amigo de Yukine, se sorprendió al ver a Yukine sonriendo y alejándose con el extraño y alto hombre de cabello castaño, pero más le sorprendió darse cuenta de quién era.

— ¿El Dios de la lujuria? ¿Por qué esta con Yukine?—

Justo cuando Yukine desapareció entre las calles vio a Yato y Hiyori llegar por otro lado.

— ¿Qué estas mirando con cara tan rara?— Pregunto Yato despreocupado— ¿Sabes dónde está Yukine? ¿Esta enojo? — Yato se estremeció un poco.

— Acaba de salir—

— ¿Mmm, dónde fue?—

— A hablar con su amigo—

Hiyori sonrió.

— Tenía razón, es un amigo—

— El dios de la lujuria—

— ¿Uh?— Yato y Hiyori lo miraron confundidos.

— El amigo de Yukine es el dios del amor y la lujuria, fueron por ese camino—Apunto por donde Yukine había desaparecido con el Dios de pelo castaño— No sé de donde lo conocerá, pero si los rumores son ciertos... todos sabemos que no es buena idea que este a solas con ese tipo de Dios—

Yato ahogo un grito y partió a correr por el camino indicado por Daikoku.

— ¡Yukine!—

Daikoku suspiro y vio a la confundida Hiyori pegada en su sitio.

— ¿Es un Dios peligroso?—

Daikoku se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

— No peligroso como tú lo tomas, no lo dañara ni lo lastimara…pero…— Se detuvo y no parecía tener ganas de continuar.

— ¿Pero?— Insistió Hiyori.

— Hay rumores que dicen que adora saltar sobre lindos chicas….o chicos—

— ¿¡Uh?!—

* * *

_Bueno, espero no decepcionarlos con el primer cap, que le habrá hecho este Dios a nuestro lindo Yukine, no se preocupen, Aizen no es malo :3... espero xd por lo menos en mi mente no lo es, espero no cambiarlo a medida que pasan los capítulos. _  
_Alguien dijo que con el nombre del Dios penso en el personaje de Bleach, ni me acordaba de el, el nombre lo saque de Aizen Myō-ō un dios budista que es...exactamente lo que quiero que sea en este fic, pero no se preocupen, por muy bueno que sea pondrá celoso a Yato ;)_

_PD: perdón los errores de ortografía y/o redacción ú.ú_


	3. Chapter 02

**Capítulo 2**

Aizen se detuvo en un lado más o menos aislado del parque cercano a la tienda de Kofuku y Daikoku, Yukine iba detrás de él con paso lento y parecía ligeramente nervioso.

— ¿Yato, que planeas hacer?— Hiyori susurro y se escondió al igual que Yato detrás de unos arbustos.

— Shhh—

Hiyori se calló tanto para no ser atrapada como por la expresión seria del Dios de ojos azules.

Decidida a no interrumpir presto atención al par a pocos metros de allí.

Yato había querido ir y arrastrar a Yukine de regreso para pedirle muchas explicaciones, pero conocía a su shinki, si lo molestaba iba a negarse a hablar con él sin importar que tan importante fuera el asunto, así que a media carrera gritando el nombre de su shinki bendito se había decido a esperar, saber que pasaba y luego actuar.

Parecía un buen plan cuando lo pensó, pero ver a Yukine nervioso, con un ligero sonrojo mientras miraba al maldito Dios del amor y la lujuria lo molestaba, si, normalmente le dolía que Yukine sintiera más respeto por otros dioses cuando él era Su Dios, esos ojos sólo deberían seguirlo a él, no a cualquier Dios que se atravesara por su camino.

Ahogo un gruñido cuando Yukine hablo nervioso, y no de incomodidad.

— Uh…. Aizen-…sama ¿Por qué está aquí?—

"_¡¿Sama?!"_

Hiyori vio como el cuerpo de Yato se congelaba del shock al escuchar a Yukine hablar con respeto, lo cual era ya extraño, y hacia otro Dios.

"_Ni siquiera cuando lo conocí me trato con respeto"_

— Sólo quería saber cómo estabas el día de hoy— Aizen dio una sonrisa que contrataría cualquier productor de pasta de dientes invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de Yukine.

— ¡Genial! Tal y como dijo, todo parece en orden hoy— Yukine acaricio su nuca— Hace tiempo que no me sentía en buena forma— Apretó los labios y repentinamente se inclinó— ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!—

Aizen sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— No es necesario que me des las gracias, hago esto por beneficio pronto—

Yukine lo miro confundido.

Yato lo supo por la postura que adopto Aizen, el Dios de ojos grises se había dado cuenta de ellos, una sonrisa lobuna adorno el delicado rostro del dios de la lujuria y se acercó otros centímetros a Yukine.

— ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?—

Hiyori y yato se congelaron, tanto por las palabras del Dios como por el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Yukine, casi perecía a punto de soltar humo por las orejas.

— E-está bien— Bajo la vista avergonzado, pero luego la levanto, aún parecía avergonzado pero no había rastro de incomodidad en su mirada— Gracias a usted y su paciencia conmigo—

Aizen sonrió.

— Ya veo, me alegro, espero que esto dure—

— ¿Uh?—

— Con lo de anoche, tu mente y cuerpo relajado sólo durará un par de días, tendremos que juntarnos pronto otra vez—

— O-oh— Yukine frunció las cejas— ¿Siempre tendré….tengo que buscarlo para _eso_?—

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te sentiste bien?— Había una mirada seductora junto a una sonrisa de sabiduría.

Yukine nuevamente se sonrojo.

— No dije eso… —

— Entonces— Aizen sonrió, y dio una mirada de reojo justo hacia Yato, casi sonriendo con burla— ¿Te hice sentir bien, verdad?—

—S-sí, muy bien—

Yato no soporto más y se levantó de golpe dejando al descubierto su escondite.

— ¡Yukine!—

Yukine lo miro con ojos muy abierto, casi pareció arrepentido de estar hablando con Aizen a escondidas de él, y Yato hubiera dejado de lado, un poco, su enojo por eso, pero repentinamente lo miro, sin ningún signo de culpa, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, como si no hubiera estado a escondida con un Dios con los rumores de los más bajos, hablando sobre haberse sentido bien, y Yato apretó los puños de pura rabia.

— Yato, Hiyori ¿aquí estaban? — Dijo mirando hacia atrás de él a una aún congelada Hiyori— ¡De nuevo no ayudaste en nada, deja de flojear!—Esto iba sólo hacía Yato.

Yukine comportándose como siempre descongelo a Hiyori, que esperaba haber entendido mal algún punto de la conversación, se levantó igual de molesta de Yato, iba a practicar alguna técnica de pelea con el arrogante Dios si había puesto un dedo encima de Yukine.

— No debes hablar así con tu Dios, Yukine— El Dios puso, innecesariamente, una mano en su hombro y susurro muy cerca de su oreja— Por muy irresponsable que sea—

— Lo siento— Yukine dijo a Aizen con verdadero arrepentimiento— Pero me fastidia—

— Pobre de ti— Aizen dio una pequeña risa y aún mantenía su rostro demasiado cerca deYukine

— ¡Oye!— Yato se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas de agarrar lo más cercano y partírselo en la cara al Dios.

Hiyori se dio cuenta de eso, y calmándose un poco hablo con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

— Yukine-kun ¿Quién es él, un amigo?—

Yukine sonrió casi orgulloso de poder presentarles a Aizen.

— Él es Aizen-sama, el Dios del amor y la lujuria, Aizen-sama, este es Yato, el Dios que le mencionaba y Hiyori, una amiga—

Aizen sonrió con burla a Yato antes de dar una sonrisa cariñosa al emocionado Yukine.

— ¿Es así? Gusto en conocerlos, soy amigo de Yukine….desde anoche—

Yato bajo la cabeza un poco, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y hablo con una calma que Hiyori sabía que no sentía.

— Yukine ¿Te encontraste con él anoche?—

Yukine esta vez parecía un poco culpable.

— Bueno… — Miro a Aizen y al verlo sonreírle, asintió— Si…. Lo siento, Yato….he estado saliendo algunas noches pero siempre vuelvo… ¡Pero no te preocupes, Aizen-sama me dejo quedarme en su casa!—

— Puedes quedarte las veces que quieras— Aizen le sonrió.

— ¿En serio?— Yukine se giró emocionado— ¿Escuchaste eso, Yato? No tienes que enojarte cuando me quede fuera, estaré en su casa, su casa es impresiónate ¡Como una mansión!—

— Oh…. ¿Y, viste toda su mansión?— Yato levanto la vista mirando directo a Yukine, una mirada fría que escondía todo el enojo— ¿O sólo su habitación?—

Yukine tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, y miro a Hiyori nervioso de decir algo, hubo un incómodo silencio que se prolongó varios segundos.

— Hice una pregunta, Yukine—

— ¡¿Por qué me miras así?! Yo sólo quería…— Yukine bajo la vista conteniéndose.

— Yukine— Aizen hablo detrás de él— No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, no has hecho nada malo ¿Verdad?—

Yukine lo miro y asintió.

— Es verdad— Yukine miro a Yato— Todo quiero estar en condiciones para poder luchar con todo mi poder—

Yato no dejo de mirar a Yukine.

— Eso no me importa ¿Estuviste en su habitación o no?—

Yukine trago y asintió.

— Lo hice—

Yato ahora mostro su enojo y agarro a Yukine del brazo.

— ¡No volverás a quedarte a solas con él!—Comenzó a arrastrarlo pero Yukine, por supuesto, no iba a dejarse llevar sin luchar.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yato!—

— Un momento ¿Yato?— Hiyori fue a ayudar a Yukine— No puedes tratarlo así—

— No te metas Hiyori, es mi problema y de Yukine—

— ¡Yato!—

— ¡Suéltame!—

— No es muy amable con tu shinki, por lo que veo…— Aizen comento con voz calmada como si no estuviera viendo tres personas tirarse entre ellos enfrente suyo.

— ¿Ja?—Yato lo miro molesto, no tenía ninguna paciencia en este momento, tenía unas terribles ganas de golpear algo y el rostro de este Dios parecía un excelente blanco— Yukine es mi shinki, lo trato como se me da la gana—

— ¿En serio?— Aizen sonrió con burla y Yato recién se percató de lo que había dicho.

— Yukine…yo…—

— ¡No soy un objeto!— Yukine, con un poco de ayuda de Hiyori, por fin se liberó.

Yukine parecía listo para echar a correr lejos de todos pero Aizen hablo rápidamente.

— Yukine, no huyas, probablemente terminaras durmiendo en algún lugar peligroso…. Ven conmigo, puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras Yato reflexiona su trato hacia ti—

Yukine rápidamente agradeció y fue al lado del Dios de ojos grises, mientras Yato se congelaba en su lugar.

Hiyori miro a los tres confundida.

— Un momento, Yukine ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en mi casa?—

— Gracias Hiyori, pero prefiero que no— Yukine la miro determinado— Al final te podrás de lado de _este sujeto _— Miro de reojo a Yato que no se había movido ni un centímetro— o seguramente él mismo ira a sacarme de tu casa—

— Pero... Yukine…—

— Señorita…. ¿Hiyori, verdad?—Aizen hablo mirándola con una sonrisa cálida, Hiyori se estremeció, no podía leer a este sujeto, con tantas sonrisas no sabía lo que planeaba— Yukine ya hizo una dedición — Miro a Hiyori pero se detuvo un largo tiempo en Yato— Ya no es un niño… no pueden tratarlo como tal—

— Tal vez no es un niño— Yato por fin hablo— Pero debe ser un estúpido si confía en ti—

Aizen y Yato se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

— ¡Yato!— Yukine se quejó— ¿¡Por qué no vas a enfriar tu cabeza!?—

— ¡Aunque lo haga seguirás siendo un estúpido! —

Yukine parecía que iba a decir algo pero se contuvo cuando Aizen puso una mano en su hombro.

— Mejor vayámonos pronto, ambos deberían pensar a solas—

Yukine asintió.

— ¿Te parece, Yato?— Aizen nuevamente tenía esa mirada petulante— Es tu shinki después de todo—

—…. ¡Que haga lo que quiera! No me importa— Yato se dio media vuelta hasta desaparecer.

— ¡Un momento, Yato!— Hiyori parecía querer correr hacia Yato pero tampoco quería dejar a Yukine solo— Yukine-kun, Sé que Yato dijo cosas malas pero sólo está preocupado por ti—

— Está bien Hiyori… después de todo Yato nunca me ha entendido…. —

— Yukine-kun…—

— Yo también aprovechare de pensar, vamos ¿Aizen-sama?—

—De acuerdo—

— ¡Espera! Mejor quédate en mi casa, te prometo que no dejare entrar a Yato y…

— Señorita— Interrumpió Aizen— Ya nos tenemos que marchar—

— ¡No te dejare poner tus manos sobre Yukine-kun!—

— Hiyori—

—Lo que haga o no haga será con el consentimiento de Yukine ¿Así no habrá problema, verdad?—

Hiyori quería seguir discutiendo pero un movimiento de manos de Aizen hizo desaparecer a ambos.

— ¡Yukine-kun!— al darse cuenta que estaba gritando al aire se giró y corrió a buscar a Yato.

* * *

_Quería subirlo ayer pero estuve ocupada con mi matricula de la uni y no pude pero ¡Ya soy libre! cuando logre avanzar más me pongo al día con todas mis novelas.  
Gracias a la gente que comenta aqui o en face :3 muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ojala no los decepcione este cap_

_Nos vemos pronto_


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

Aizen y Yukine aparecieron en medio de la sala.

Aizen fue inmediatamente a la cocina en busca de refrescos.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Yukine? No te restringas puedes pedirme todo lo que quieres y lo tendrás—Al ver que Yukine no contestaba se giró— ¿Yukine?—

Yukine lo estaba mirando molesto con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yukine? — Aizen sonrió— ¿Estas así por el Yato? No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lograras arreglártelas con él, sólo debes dejar que lo piense un poco…. —

— ¿Por qué….lo provocaste?— Yukine lo miro con expresión seria.

— ¿Qué?—

— No me trates como un idiota, Yato puede ser un estúpido cuando quiere pero nunca se molesta por nada, se enojó porque lo estabas provocando ¿Qué planeas? —

Aizen dejo su sonrisa cariñosa y dio una media sonrisa burlesca.

— Oh, eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba ¿Me seguiste para saber mis planes?—Aizen avanzo unos pasos hacia el pero Yukine retrocedió y se puso en guardia.

— ¡No te acerques! ¿Qué planeas? ¡¿Vas detrás de Yato?! ¡No lo voy a permitir!—

Aizen se puso a reír.

— ¡No te rías de mí!—

— Lo siento, a pesar de tu actitud eres tan lean a tu Dios, me agradas— Aizen le volvió a sonreír con cariño— Tengo planes, pero no me malinterpretes, no son malos—

— ¿Cuáles son? ¡Habla!—

— Te escuche, escuche tus pensamientos—

— ¡Eso ya lo sabía, por eso me ayudaste anoche!—

— No hablo de los de lujuria—

— ¿Uh?—

— Soy el Dios del amor y lujuria, ya actuamos para tus deseos sobre la lujuria…. Ahora me queda el otro trabajo—

Yukine pareció entender de lo que hablaban y se sonrojo.

—…. ¿Tu….escuchaste _esos _deseos también?—

Aizen aprovecho que Yukine tenía la guardia baja y lo acorralo contra la pared.

— Si… escuche esos deseos también, eres bueno ocultando, me has impresionado—

Yukine bajo la mirada avergonzado.

— "No quiero que Yato me vea un niño"— Recito Aizen haciendo que el sonrojo de Yukine aumentara— "No cuando mis sentimientos por él son…." ¿Sabes el resto verdad?—

—…. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?— Yukine lo vio aún avergonzado pero preparado para atacar si era necesario.

— Cumplir tu deseo— Aizen sonrió— Vamos a lograr que el Dios Yato te mire de verdad ¿Me ayudaras, Yukine?—

* * *

Hiyori alcanzo a Yato ya en la tienda.

— ¡Yato! Dijiste cosas horribles a Yukine-kun, tienes que disculparte—

— ¡Déjame en paz! …Ese idiota, confiando en ese tipo de Dios—

— ¡Yato! Yukine-kun solo es un niño, no sabe lo que hace—

— ¡No es un niño!— Grito Yato asustando a Hiyori— Es mi shinki—

—Yato…—

— ¿Qué sucede, que sucede? — Kofuku apareció con una sonrisa boba.

— ¿Dónde está Yukine?— Daikoku pregunto.

— ¡A quién le importa!— Yato enfadado fue en dirección la habitación que compartía con Yukine.

— ¿Qué paso, porque esta tan enfadado? — Daikoku vio asombrado como Yato subía pisoteando con rabia.

— Eso es extraño— Kofuku añadió y miro a Hiyori.

— Yukine se fue con el Dios Aizen—

— ¡¿Qué?! — Daikoku grito impactado— ¿Y Yato lo dejo ir?—

Hiyori asintió.

— Espero que Yukine esté bien—

— ¿Realmente ese Dios es…así de peligroso para Yukine-kun?—

— Sólo son rumores pero… es mejor prevenir— Daikoku suspiro y se giró apuntando la escalera— Voy a hablar con Yato, no pude dejar que Yukine se quede con ese sujeto—

Yato se acostó en el suelo mirando el techo, recordando como Yukine sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba con Aizen.

Su rostro se tornó enojado sólo con sus recuerdos.

— Aunque eres mi shinki…—

— Yato— Daikoku interrumpió en la habitación— ¿No vas a ir a buscar a Yukine?—

— Déjalo solo, se cree que sabe lo que ese Dios planea, tendrá que aprender por las malas que no puede ir confiando en todos—

— Yato— Daikoku se sentó cruzando las piernas cerca de él— Yukine aún es joven—

— ¡Y parece que también es un idiota!— Yato se sentó mirando a Daikoku— Él debería darse cuenta de lo que Aizen planea—

Daikoku suspiro.

— ¿Y nosotros sabemos lo que planea, Yato?—

Yato se tensó y desvió la mirada.

— Bueno, no…. ¡Pero puede estar planeando algo para corromperlo!—

— ¿Y aun así lo dejaste ir?—

Nuevamente Yato se tensó y luego hizo un mohín.

— Bueno, él quiso irse, prefirió ir con él que venir conmigo—

— Seguramente dijiste algo—

— ¡No lo hice!—

— ¡Lo hiciste!— Hiyori entro apuntándolo enfadada— Lo trataste como si fuera un objeto que te pertenece…ah, y lo llamaste estúpido ¡Yukine-kun se veía muy dolido!—

Yato miro una irregularidad del suelo con aire culpable.

— Bueno…. El me pertenece…. Y es un estúpido por confiar tan ciegamente en Aizen—

— ¡Y…A….T….O!— Recito Daikoku de forma lenta casi deletreando su nombre.

Yato se sobresaltó y se alejó apegándose a la pared.

— ¿D-Daikoku? —

— ¿Trataste así a Yukine? —

— Bueno…. No tan así…. Pero…. Uh…. Tal vez…un poco—

— ¡Maldito!— La habitación casi voló por la fuerza del grito que Daikoku dio— ¿No sabes cuánto se esfuerza Yukine por ti? ¡¿Lo has visto verdad?! Practica cada día, Kazuma dice que hace siglos que no veía un shinki que se esforzara tanto por su amo, ayuda en la tienda todos los malditos días para tener dinero y no caer en la tentación, desde ese incidente nunca ha vuelto a tener una petición egoísta y encuentro lapsos para estudiar y ayudarte en esos trabajos a tiempo parcial que siempre buscas ¡Incluso puso en riesgo su nombre por ti y se trasformó en un hafuri vessel! —

Yato bajo la mirada dolido.

— ¡Ya se eso! ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Es primera vez que un shinki se esfuerza tanto por mí, pero… a veces me trata tan mal, como si yo no le importara—

— ¡Si no le importaras no se esforzaría tanto!—

Kofuku se asomó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

Mientras un alterado Daikoku le contaba a Kofuku, Hiyori camino hacia Yato y se sentó cerca de él.

— Yato, creo que Yukine-kun y tu deberían hablar un poco— Hiyori sonrió— Seguramente, sea lo que sea que Yukine-kun esté haciendo es por tu bien ¿Lo escuchaste verdad? Si siguió a Aizen es para estar en mejores condiciones para ti—

Kofuku termino de escuchar a Daikoku y a Hiyori y se acercó.

— ¿Recuerdas que nos contaste cuando Ebisu quería comprar a Yukine?—

Yato asintió.

— Ese día, el decidido ¿Verdad? Te eligió, por sobre todo—

Yato miro a los tres con ojos de niño regañado.

— Yo…—

— A pesar de su actitud él te quiere mucho, Yato— Hiyori sonrió— Él es tu _único _¿Verdad?*—

Yato asintió de repente.

— ¡Gracias! Ya enfrié mi cabeza, debo traer a Yukine de vuelta— Yato llego al pasillo dispuesto a traer a su Shinki aunque sea a la fuerza.

— ¡Yeh! Ve por él— Animo Kofuku

— Por fin despertaste, más vale que lo traigas rápido— Se quejó Daikoku.

— Puedes acompañarte si quieres, te ayudare a arrastrarlo si es necesario—

— ¡De acuerdo! Allá vamos Yukine, espéranos— Yato grito al techo.

— ...Por cierto ¿Dónde vive este Dios Aizen?—

Todos se quedaron en silencio y nadie se movió de su lugar.

Yao se giró hacia Daikoku y Kofuku.

— ¿Dónde vive?—

Todos suspiraron.

* * *

Yukine se encontraba en la sala mirando la TV pero no miraba la serie, estaba procesando las palabras de Aizen.

"_¿Ayudarme? No puedo confiar en él, algo más planea…. No algo tan simple como ayudarme, puede ser alguien mandado a dañar a Yato, debo cuidadoso…. Si le digo a Yato…."_

El recuerdo de las palabras de Yato inundó su mente.

— Yukine es mi shinki, lo trato como se me da la gana— Había dicho Yato como él fuera un simple objeto que debía estar siempre disponible a su uso.

—…debe ser un estúpido si confía en ti— Por primera vez decía que no era un niño pero lo etiquetaba de estúpido.

"_Maldito Yato, y yo intentando mejorar por su bien, lo dejare solo, que reflexione de todo lo que dijo"_

— ¿Yukine?— Aizen llamo desde la puerta de entrada.

— Ah— Yukine se levantó— ¿Hay que salir?—

— Yo tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos, puedes usar cualquier cosa que necesites, hay dinero en el segundo cajón en el living y puedes llamar a encargar comida rápida o lo que sea que necesites—

— No se preocupe, hay suficiente comida en la cocina, me prepare algo—

— Sólo aviso, siéntete como en casa, nos vemos—

— ¡Cuídese, que le vaya bien!—

— Gracias, vuelvo en unas horas—

Yukine se giró mirando la gran mansión.

El living era lo suficientemente grande como para tener a decenas de personas cómodamente sentadas en los sofás se seda mirando la pantalla de más de 60 pulgadas, a la derecha una pequeña entrada al comedor con una mesa y si silla con diseños elegantes en donde aún con todos los dioses que actualmente conocía sobrarían sillas, a la izquierda un pasillo que daba a varias habitaciones, la del final del pasillo era la habitación de Aizen, a la derecha invitaciones de huéspedes y a la izquierda un lujoso baño.

"_Debe ganar mucho dinero" _

Si hubiera estado en esa situación sus primeros meses como shinki seguramente hubiera corrido a registrar los cajones, agarrar todo lo valioso y hacer dinero para comprar juegos o cosas que realmente no necesitaba.

"_Pero he cambiado"_

En él no existía ninguna tentación de ir a registrar ni robar nada, tenía su propio dinero, ganado en la tienda de Kofuku o trabajos a medio tiempo que consiguió con Yato.

"_Seguramente Yato nunca tendrá algo así"_

Camino por los pasillos viendo las lujosas habitaciones, se apoyó en la pared y contemplo el lujo que lo rodeaba y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado cuando no diviso ningún rastro de envidia.

Recordaba el cuarto que Kofuku les presto, que era lo suficientemente grande para que Yato y él durmieran en él y tener todo lo necesario.

"_No necesitamos mas y seguramente Yato jamás consiga tanto dinero"_

Él estaba perfectamente bien eso aunque jamas se lo diría a Yato.

Cuando alcanzo la habitación de Aizen, abrió la puerta lentamente y se apoyó en el marco viendo la habitación más grande de la casa con expresión neutra.

Su vista viajo desde los muebles de madera antigua, la televisión de 50 pulgadas, la gran estantería con libros que de seguro costaban una fortuna y se detuvo viendo la cama tamaño King.

Lo que hasta hace unas horas había dicho a Yato que no era nada malo, volvió hacía él como la cinta de una película y no pudo evitar el gran ardor en su rostro, los recuerdos lo invadieron antes de darse cuenta y se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

La vergüenza y la culpa lo hicieron cerrar los ojos intentando detener los recuerdos.

"_No debí permitir que Aizen-sama llegara tan lejos…."_

_«— Te lo prometo, si te sientes incomodo puedes irte cuando quieras, soy un Dios de palabra— Había dicho Aizen antes de escoltarlo a su casa…._

_y se dejo llevar, no reacciono hasta estar en la habitación y al girarse se asusto de la sonrisa peligrosa que curvaba los labios del nuevo Dios… »_

* * *

_Siento que me demore un poco más en este capítulo, estuve pegada un tiempo, creo que aún no me desbloqueo ;u; pero me estoy esforzando, así que lamente si hay escenas que pierden su coherencia y su ritmo U_U _

_Gracias por sus review O.o siempre me sorprende recibir review de mis locas ideas, no se :v a veces creo que están más locos/as que yo por leer mis historias, pero agradezco que se den tiempo de leerlo y aún más de comentar, son los review los que me hacen ver que les gusta como escribo y que por lo menos puedo seguir esforzándome y seguir escribiendo todas las ideas en mi mente :3 Espero que me sigan apoyando._

_Y en el próximo cap ya veremos lo que Aizen le hizo a nuestro pequeño e inocente Yukine ;~; espero que no me maten en el próximo cap._

_Nos vemooos!_

_PD: Me estoy demorando un poquito en escribir los cap porque estoy intentando desbloquearme y seguir mi fic de Free! espero tener pronto el nuevo cap de ese fic :D ojala se animen a leer ese fic también ;)_


End file.
